December
by eviloshhd
Summary: Tiga puluh satu hari Sehun di bulan Desember. HunHan/Yaoi/T /OneShoot/DLDR


**December**

 **By eviloshhd**

 **T+**

* * *

 **Note: A lot of fluffs ahead! \\(^-^)/**

* * *

 **BGM:**

· **EXO – Miracles in December**

· **Park Hyoshin – Snow Flower**

· **Yesung – Missing You A Lot**

· **4 Men – Reason**

· **Ailee – Are You the Same?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun duduk dibangku taman seorang diri. Dengan tangan kanan yang membawa buket bunga mawar merah muda yang harumnya bercampur dengan bau tanah basah akibat hujan. Matanya terpejam, dihirupnya bau menenangkan itu banyak-banyak hingga membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Tersenyum karena petrichor di bulan Desember mengantarkannya untuk mengingat Desember setahun lalu.

Bulan Desember dimana dia dan Luhan bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **December**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Setahun lalu._

Sehun benci hujan.

Dia selalu benci ketika tubuhnya harus basah lalu menggigil kedinginan karena terguyur. Benci ketika hidungnya memerah, lalu menjadi tersumbat karena flu yang selalu menyerang hanya karena tetes-tetes sialan yang turun dari langit. Bahkan dia membenci petrichor –aroma hujan yang bercampur tanah- disaat orang lain mengagung-agungkannya karena kedamaian dan keteduhan yang dibawa.

Sehun benci itu.

Sangat benci hingga dia selalu memilih untuk mengurung diri ketika musim mulai beralih menjadi kelabu, dengan rintik-rintik yang setia mengisi hari-hari di bumi walaupun rintikan itu hanya datang untuk menyapa kemudian pergi berlalu.

Sehun benci hujan.

Terutama ketika Desember telah tiba gilirannya untuk datang, menjadi bulan penutup tahun dengan hawa dingin yang terkadang menusuk ke dalam tubuh dan membuat ngilu persendian. Membawa hujan musim dingin yang seringkali turun diiringi butiran putih yang menjadi alasan orang-orang untuk bermantel tebal.

Sehun benci hujan.

Dan membenci Desember.

 **.**

 **.**

 **December**

 **.**

 **.**

Desember. Tanggal satu.

Sehun melirik kalender yang baru saja berpindah bulan dan tergantung didinding kamarnya dengan lamat. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang perlahan terangkat lalu bergerak pelan, menelusuri setiap tanggal yang tertera disana dengan mata yang bergerak mengikuti seiring dengan jarinya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan bibirnya yang mengatup rapat dan membentuk garis tipis, sehingga membuat gurat wajahnya terlihat seakan tidak memiliki emosi apapun untuk ditunjukkan.

 _'_ _Tiga puluh satu.'_ Sehun membatin.

Sehun hapal jika ada tiga puluh satu hari di bulan Desember yang harus dia lewati. Tapi seolah menjadi rutinitas, laki-laki itu selalu mengamati dan menghitungnya meskipun dia tahu jika dia akan menghabiskan bulan Desember dengan hal yang sama seperti tahun-tahun kemarin –mengambil cuti kerja sebulan penuh dan mengurung diri di flat. Membiarkan dirinya terisolasi dari dunia luar untuk menghindarkan diri dari hujan musim dingin.

Sehun sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dengan alis yang bertaut. Ada debuman sedikit keras yang membuatnya tersadar dari pikiran akan bulan Desember yang selalu dihabiskannya dengan monoton. Dengan langkah malas, Sehun meninggalkan kalendernya untuk berjalan membuka pintu flat karena yakin debaman itu itu berasal dari luar.

Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan, yang dilihatnya kemudian adalah laki-laki mungil dengan jaket bulu tebal dan topi koala yang sedang kesulitan mengangkat barang yang sepertinya lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Si mungil yang mendengar adanya pintu terbuka menoleh, dan tanpa sengaja kembali menjatuhkan barangnya yang membuat suara debuman yang cukup keras terdengar kembali.

Si mungil tadi tersenyum kikuk kepada Sehun. Badannya lalu sedikit membungkuk dan bibirnya terbuka untuk menggumankan kata maaf. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun bergerak untuk membantu si mungil yang dia asumsikan sebagai tetangga baru dan membawakan barang-barangnya ke dalam flat.

Si mungil yang belum ia ketahui namanya melongo untuk sesaat. Namun selanjutnya, si mungil segera sadar dan juga membawa masuk barang-barang yang mampu untuk diangkat oleh tangan-tangan kecilnya yang kurus. Bersama untuk memindahkan barang yang bertumpuk di luar untuk mereka letakkan di dalam.

Ada senyum lebar di wajah pucat si mungil ketika semua barangnya sudah masuk. Merasa bahagia karena dia tidak perlu lagi untuk bersusah payah hingga mengeluarkan keringat, karena ada tetangga baik hati yang mau menolong tanpa perlu diminta. Selanjutnya dia membungkukkan badan lagi, kali ini lebih dalam sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada si tetangga baik hati bak malaikat musim dingin.

"Terima kasih tuan tetangga! Saya berhutang pada Anda." Suara halusnya terdengar. Namun, wajah pucatnya yang mungkin kehilangan rona karena udara dingin tetap tidak menutupi ketulusan yang terpancar dari senyuman dan ucapan yang ia sampaikan.

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan balas membungkuk kecil. "Sama-sama." Balasnya. Tubuhnya yang jangkung sekali lagi membungkuk, namun kali ini untuk tujuan lain. Berpamitan. "Saya akan kembali ke flat saya sendiri. Jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu Anda bisa memanggil saya." Pamitnya yang secara tidak langsung memberitahukan si mungil jika dia bisa membantunya ketika si mungil mengalami kesulitan.

Tubuh jangkung Sehun berbalik, bersiap untuk kembali ke flatnya tapi gagal ketika ada tangan mungil dingin yang menahannya untuk pergi. Sehun kembali menoleh, alisnya terangkat naik –mengajukan pertanyaan tersirat akan aksi si mungil yang tidak dipahaminya.

"Nama.., nama Anda…?" Si mungil terlihat ragu untuk bertanya, bibir bawahnya yang pucat sedikit dia gigit sebagai bentuk kegugupannya yang lucu.

"Sehun." Jawabnya cepat. Membuat senyuman kembali merekah diwajah si mungil. "Dan Anda adalah..?"

"Luhan, nama saya Luhan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **December**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih di tanggal satu bulan Desember, Sehun menikmati malamnya dengan menonton film aksi dengan volume rendah. Matanya terpaku pada layar televisi dengan tangan bersedekap di depan tubuh yang terbungkus oleh _sweater_ putih tebal –penutup tubuh tambahan yang memberinya kehangatan lebih selain penghangat disudut ruangan. Sesekali alisnya akan bertaut garang ketika tokoh utama dalam film sedang berada dalam situasi perkelahian yang sulit, seolah ikut merasakan bagaimana terdesaknya si tokoh utama yang harus menghadapi banyak musuh seorang diri.

Fokus Sehun harus terpecah ketika bel memekik ribut –pertanda jika ada orang yang bertamu ke flatnya. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Sehun melangkah pelan untuk melihat sang tamu yang ia akui sedikit mengganggu waktu sendirinya.

Pintu terbuka, menunjukkan Luhan dengan senyum lucunya yang membawa kotak berisi makanan sederhana –nasi goreng.

"Luhan?" Sehun sedikit terkejut. Sedikit tidak menyangka jika tetangga barunya yang manis bertamu ke flatnya malam-malam. "Apa ada keperluan?" Tanyanya, khawatir jika si mungil masih belum menyelesaikan acaranya membenahi hunian barunya.

Luhan mengangguk. Tangan mungilnya menyodorkan makanan sederhana yang baunya membuat sanggup perut Sehun mengerang lapar. "Sebagai rasa terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi."

"Oh." Sehun baru paham, yang lebih tinggi lalu memberikan senyuman pada si mungil yang senyumannya makin melebar. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot sebenarnya." Ungkapnya setelah kotak makanan itu telah berpindah tangan.

Luhan menggeleng cepat, membuat poninya ikut bergerak seiring dengan gelengannya. "Tidak tidak, aku sama sekali tidak repot! Aku hanya kebetulan sedang memasak dan sedikit kelebihan porsi untuk satu orang. Makanya aku memberikannya kepadamu." Jelasnya. "Lagi pula kau sudah membantuku tadi, jadi sekalian saja."

"Jadi aku menjadi penampung makanan lebih darimu, begitu?" Sehun menggoda, tawa kecilnya meluncur begitu saja ketika Luhan membulatkan mata beningnya terkejut.

"Tidak!" Luhan menyangkal. "Sungguh, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku-"

"Aku tahu." Sehun memotong. Merasa cukup dengan kejahilannya yang sanggup membuat Luhan gelagapan bingung. "Terima kasih, Luhan." Lanjutnya sambil mengangkat kotak makanan yang ada ditangannya.

Si mungil mendengus tapi selanjutnya tertawa sedikit keras. Tawa menyenangkan yang membuat telinga Sehun tuli untuk mendengar rintik air hujan yang mulai turun. Tawa itu berhenti ketika si mungil menoleh ke samping –memperhatikan jejak basah yang ditinggalkan hujan di jendela gedung yang membuatnya berembun. Membuat Sehun tersadar jika dia keluar dari zona nyamannya untuk menyaksikan hujan bulan Desember setelah sekian lama.

"Hujan…" Lirih Luhan. "Hujan di bulan Desember…" Ulangnya lagi. Mata bening Luhan yang terpaku pada jendela terlihat begitu teduh, lalu terpejam disertai dengan tarikan napas dalam yang membuat gurat wajahnya menunjukkan kedamaian. Sudut bibirnya terangkat naik –tersenyum lalu menoleh kepada Sehun dengan raut tenang yang mampu membuat hati Sehun berdesir tak nyaman.

"Sehun,"

"Hm?"

"Mau menghabiskan Desember ini denganku?"

Dan Sehun tahu, jika setelah ini Desember tahun ini akan berbeda dengan Desember di tahun-tahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **December**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal tiga.

Sehun dan Luhan berencana untuk menonton film bersama di bioskop. Mereka memilih film komedi karena rupanya si mungil tidak menyukai film dengan tema aksi, apalagi horror. Luhan juga tidak menyukai film dengan tema romantis, karena menurutnya itu sangat klise dan hanya diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang masih remaja dan dimabuk oleh pikiran naïf tentang cinta. Tanpa tahu bahwa lebih banyak hal yang lebih penting untuk diurus dari pada menangis karena pada akhirnya mereka harus berpisah.

Keduanya duduk berdampingan. Saling tertawa ketika melihat tokoh utama yang bertingkah bodoh dan melakukan hal-hal ceroboh. Terus seperti itu hingga tanpa sadar kedua jari mereka menemukan jalan untuk bertaut, saling menggenggam untuk berbagi kehangatan di bulan Desember yang dingin.

Tapi mungkin mereka tidak bisa dibilang saling berbagi kehangatan. Karena rupanya hanya Sehun yang membagi kehangatan tubuhnya pada tangan Luhan yang dingin. Meskipun tidak sedingin butiran salju yang turun perlahan di luar. Tapi dinginnya terasa seolah tidak ada darah yang mengalir dan membuatnya hangat. Sehun sedikit bingung dengan ini, bibirnya sudah tergugah untuk bertanya namun gagal karena sekali lagi harus terpesona oleh suara merdu Luhan ketika tertawa.

Suara tawa Luhan.., entah kenapa selalu membuat otak Sehun selalu mengalami disfungsi hingga hanya ada Luhan yang ada didalamnya –mengisinya dengan aneh dan membuatnya hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa ada hal lain. Tawa itu yang membuat Sehun tak mampu berucap 'tidak' ketika si mungil memintanya untuk melihat dunia luar di bulan Desember. Tawa itu juga yang membuat Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan kalimat 'aku benci hujan dan bulan Desember' dan pada akhirnya menuruti segala ucapan Luhan.

Luhan seperti magnet.

Mampu menarik Sehun untuk berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki untuk mengikutinya kemanapun yang ia mau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **December**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal tujuh.

Sudah terhitung seminggu sejak Sehun mengenal Luhan. Tidak ada satu haripun yang dilewatinya tanpa kehadiran si mungil. Bahkan Luhan sudah menginap dua hari di flatnya, dan menemani kegiatannya untuk menonton film di ruang tengah setiap hari mulai beranjak gelap. Hingga kredit film kedua yang mereka tonton di hari itu menjadi tanda agar keduanya mulai bersiap untuk tidur.

Dan ini hari ketiga Luhan di flat Sehun. Keduanya berbagi popcorn –terkadang saling menyuapi satu sama lain tanpa mengalihkan fokus mereka dari adegan demi adegan yang ditampilkan dilayar televisi.

Baik Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama terhenyak ketika tangan mereka tanpa sengaja saling menggenggam satu sama lain saat akan mengambil popcorn. Namun tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mau melepaskan genggaman itu, dan malah memilih untuk saling menatap. Bertukar pandangan hingga tanpa sadar wajah keduanya mendekat mempersempit jarak.

Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan kecil antara bibir yang saling bertemu. Namun perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman lembut yang saling menuntut. Wajah keduanya memerah, sedikit tersengal diantara ciuman mereka tapi sayangnya ciuman ini terlalu menyenangkan untuk diakhiri. Hingga pada akhirnya Sehun harus mengalah, mengalah karena napas si mungil yang putus-putus karena tidak mampu mengimbangi Sehun –yang terlalu bersemangat untuk merasakan bibirnya yang manis.

Sehun membiarkan telapak kanannya mengusap pipi Luhan yang tirus. Lalu dengan gerakan halus, ibu jarinya mengusap jejak basah dibibir si mungil yang masih mengatur napas agar kembali teratur. Jemari panjang itu lalu berpindah ke dagu Luhan, mengangkatnya sedikit hingga si pemilik mendongak dan menatap langsung mata Sehun yang teduh.

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu..," Ungkapnya, suaranya yang berat dan pelan menghantarkan rasa aneh ke sekujur tubuh si mungil yang memberinya kecupan kecil di bibir. Sehun tersenyum, dia membalas kecupan itu sama manisnya dengan kecupan yang baru saja ia terima. "Apa itu artinya kau juga menyukaiku?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahu. Bibirnya merapat lalu selanjutnya terkikik geli karena cubitan main-main Sehun dipinggangnya yang ramping. Hingga kikikan itu berubah menjadi tawa halus kesukaan Sehun dan Sehun tertegun. Menghentikan aksinya, Sehun menggerakkan jemarinya kembali untuk menarik dagu si mungil dan membawanya agar bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman dalam penuh perasaan.

 _Ciuman yang menjadi perantara tersalurnya perasaan diantara mereka._

 _Mungkin memang terlalu cepat._

 _Tapi ingat, kita memang tidak pernah bisa memilih kapan kita akan jatuh cinta._

 **.**

 **.**

 **December**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal dua belas.

Luhan dan Sehun memang enggan mendefinisikan hubungan mereka dalam suatu konteks yang biasa orang lain sebut sebagai 'berpacaran'. Tapi keduanya tahu, jika hubungan mereka tentu saja sudah lebih dari seorang teman dan tetangga yang saling mengenal. Ada romantisme diantara keduanya ketika saling bertukar pandang, saling berbagi kecupan dan ciuman yang sanggup membuat perut mereka seakan tergelitik hangat.

 _Mereka tahu bagaimana perasaan masing-masing tanpa perlu diungkapkan secara verbal._

"Sehun," Luhan duduk diantara kaki Sehun. Tangannya yang mungil berada diatas tangan Sehun yang melingkari perutnya erat.

"Hm?" Sehun mengguman diperpotongan leher Luhan. Membuat si mungil sedikit bergelinjang karena rasa geli yang dihantarkan.

Luhan mendesah pelan. Jarinya mengusap punggung tangan Sehun perlahan lalu beralih menarik tangan Sehun agar mempererat pelukannya. "Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat." Ungkapnya.

Satu alis Sehun terangkat naik. Kepalanya lalu menegap untuk melihat wajah si mungil yang menatapnya. "Kemana?" Tanyanya lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir si mungil.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti." Luhan terkikik. Jelas sekali jika si mungil senang menggoda Sehun yang kini sedikit memajukan bibirnya cemberut. Telapaknya yang mungil mengusap pipi Sehun dan memberikan cubitan kecil disana. "Marah?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Untuk apa?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah." Luhan tersenyum lucu. "Karena aku bermain rahasia denganmu, mungkin?"

Dengusan Sehun meluncur mendengarnya. "Kau pikir aku remaja labil yang akan marah pada hal sepele seperti ini?" Nada Sehun sedikit naik. Ada sarkasme main-main diantara kalimatnya yang membuat si mungil tersenyum lalu terkikik.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak marah." Si mungil kembali memberi kecupan dipipi Sehun. "Dan ya, ngomong-ngomong kita akan pergi kesana tiga hari lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desember**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal lima belas.

Langit terlihat begitu kelabu dengan gumpalan awan-awan yang mendung. Sehun, yang tubuhnya sudah terbalut mantel hitam panjang dengan _sweater turtle neck_ merah didalamnya berdiri di depan flat Luhan. Menunggu si mungil keluar untuk menagih janjinya tempo hari.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama karena si mungil langsung menunjukkan diri sesaat setelah Sehun selesai memencet bel. Keduanya bertukar senyum, saling menggandeng satu sama lain lalu berjalan keluar gedung flat mereka.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana sebenarnya?" Sehun bertanya, sedikit bingung karena sudah sepuluh menit mereka berjalan tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak menyinggung tujuan mereka.

Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa kecil. Tubuh mungilnya lalu menyeret Sehun sedikit keras hingga keduanya sampai di taman. Kening Sehun mengerenyit. Terlebih ketika si mungil mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi.., kau mengajakku ke taman, begitu?" Sehun memastikan setelah menempatkan pantatnya diatas besi dingin bangku.

Luhan mengangguk, sedikit terlalu bersemangat hingga membuat rambutnya yang tadi tertata rapi kini sedikit berantakan. "Hm-mm."

"Untuk apa?"

"Lihat saja." Luhan lalu mengeluarkan payung yang berada dalam tas punggungnya dan kemudian membukanya. Diletakkannya payung lebar itu diatas kepala mereka berdua dengan tawa renyah karena melihat raut bingung Sehun.

"Lu-"

Hujan turun. Menahan ucapan Sehun sekaligus mengguyur taman kota tanpa membasahi keduanya yang telah terlindung payung. Kalimat Sehun yang memang sudah tertahan diujung lidah pada akhirnya mengambang tertelan. Berganti kepanikan yang muncul tiba-tiba karena dia tidak pernah suka dalam situasi seperti ini –situasi yang sangat dia hindari dan dia benci.

Menoleh, Sehun ingin mengatakan kepada Luhan jika dia ingin pulang namun sekali lagi harus gagal. Gagal karena hatinya yang berdesir damai ketika melihat wajah tenang Luhan disampingnya. Wajah tenang yang kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, sangat terlihat jika si mungil begitu menikmati hal ini dalam setiap tarikan napasnya.

Luhan lalu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya setara. Wajahnya yang damai menatap Sehun dengan senyuman teduh. "Cobalah nikmati hujan, Sehun!" Perintahnya. Telapak kanannya mengusap halus kedua mata Sehun hingga membuatnya tertutup. Sedangkan telapak kirinya menemukan jalan untuk saling bertaut dengan jemari milik laki-laki yang lebih tinggi.

Sehun mengalah, dihirupnya petrichor yang ditimbulkan oleh hujan dan membiarkan hal itu memenuhi pernapasannya. Otak kusut Sehun yang dipenuhi rasa jengkel akibat hujan perlahan terurai, berganti menjadi benang halus yang menggelitknya untuk merasa damai. Sehun menemukan dirinya tersenyum. Tersenyum akan tenangnya hati dan pikiran yang membuatnya merasa damai.

 _Tersenyum karena merasakan lembutnya bibir Luhan yang kembali bertemu dengan miliknya untuk kesekian kali._

 **.**

 **.**

 **December**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal delapan belas.

Luhan terlihat aneh. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuat si mungil seperti itu tapi dia merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya. Luhan memang masih memasang senyuman manisnya setiap mereka bersama. Tapi.., entahlah. Sehun tidak paham dengan apa yang membuat Luhan sedikit terlihat berbeda sehingga dia tidak sadar telah memperhatikan si mungil sedikit terlalu lama.

"Kenapa kau terus memperhatikanku? Ada yang aneh?" Luhan bertanya dengan raut khawatir.

Sehun masih menatap Luhan beberapa saat lalu selanjutnya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Hanya ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiranku. Tapi itu bukan hal yang terlalu penting, kau tidak usah khawatir."

Luhan menghela napas. Diraihnya telapak tangan Sehun lalu ia letakkan dipipinya yang pucat. Matanya terpejam –menikmati hangatnya tangan Sehun yang jemarinya kini sedang membelai pipi tirusnya.

Luhan mengecup tangan Sehun setelahnya. Kecupannya lama dan penuh perasaan hingga membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak menarik wajah mungil itu dan memberinya ciuman panjang dibibir. Keduanya saling melumat, saling menghantarkan gairah yang tercipta diantara udara dingin bulan Desember yang turun salju.

 _Hingga pada akhirnya keduanya lepas kendali._

 _Hingga pada akhirnya mereka memadu kasih._

 **.**

 **.**

 **December**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal dua puluh satu.

Luhan merenung di ruang tamu miliknya. Matanya menatap kosong bunga mawar layu yang ada diatas meja tanpa minat. Mengabaikan sosok mungil lain yang berdiri angkuh dibelakang sofa dengan kedua tangan bersedekap. Luhan tenggelam sendiri dalam pikirannya yang tengah pelik.

"Kau tahu jika kau melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan dia bukan hanya kau yang tersiksa, Luhan." Suara Baekhyun –sosok mungil lain menggema mengisi keheningan.

"Aku tahu." Lirihnya, tatapannya masih terpaku pada bunga mawar yang kelopaknya mulai menghitam.

Helaan napas Baekhyun terdengar jelas. Keangkuhan yang tadi ia tunjukan tadi menghilang –berganti raut prihatin ketika melihat Luhan yang tidak bergeming. Lengan kurusnya lalu memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan berkata. "Berhenti menyiksa perasaanmu, Luhan. Kau tahu hubungan kalian tidak akan pernah berhasil." Peringatnya dengan suara berbisik, lalu mencium pipi Luhan dari samping.

Mata bening Luhan terpejam ketika Baekhyun mencium pipinya. Dihirupnya udara banyak-banyak untuk mendinginkan dadanya yang sesak lalu mengucap lirih. "Biarkan aku menjadi egois untuk kali ini…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **December**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal dua puluh tiga.

Si mungil kini terlihat pucat. Kulitnya bahkan hampir menyamai warna salju yang berjatuhan dan menutupi setiap warna hingga hanya putih yang terlihat. Tapi si mungil masih ceria. Dia masih selalu tersenyum ketika Sehun menatapnya dan memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil.

Kali ini mereka kembali melakukan kencan. Mereka memilih waktu sore hari karena Luhan mengatakan jika dia ingin naik bianglala ketika hari sudah berganti malam. Ide yang terdengar begitu menyenangkan karena kencan di bianglala memang selalu romantis sekalipun banyak orang yang melakukan hal serupa.

Kencan sore hari yang menyenangkan, terlebih ketika hujan turun dan mereka berdua disibukkan untuk mencari tempat berteduh terdekat sambil berpegangan tangan.

Keduanya tertawa ketika telah mendapatkan tempat berlindung. Beruntung pakaian mereka tidak terlalu basah sehingga mereka tidak harus membeli baju ganti. Dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam, keduanya menatap tetesan air hujan yang tidak terlalu lebat dengan senyum diwajah mereka masing-masing. Menikmati pandangan buram yang menenangkan dan dibarengi oleh petrichor yang sejuk.

Rasanya lucu jika mengingat bahwa Sehun bukanlah orang yang menyukai hujan dan bulan Desember sebelum bertemu Luhan. Tapi kini, laki-laki itu bahkan telah menjadi orang yang paling semangat ketika hujan turun, paling tersenyum ketika melihat hiasan musim dingin yang menghiasi kota, dan paling bahagia ketika salju mulai berjatuhan.

Karena itu semua mengingatkannya dengan Luhan.

Sehun menyukai bulan Desember dan apa yang ada didalamnya karena Luhan menyukai itu.

Karena membuatnya merasa lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

Karena dia mencintai Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **December**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cantik..," Luhan berguman. Mata beningnya mengamati kelip lampu Seoul dibalik kaca bianglala yang perlahan membawanya ke atas.

Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Lengannya yang memeluk Luhan dari samping bergerak menarik si mungil agar semakin dekat dengannya. "Hn, memang cantik…" Sehun menyetujui. Dicurinya sebuah kecupan kilat dipipi Luhan yang pucat hingga si mungil menoleh.

Si mungil mendengus, namun selanjutnya dia tersenyum malu-malu hingga membuat Sehun gemas. Dicubitnya hidung kecil Luhan hingga membuat hidung itu memerah dan Sehun kembali tertawa. Bibir Luhan mengerucut, tapi hanya bertahan sebentar karena Sehun langsung mencium dalam bibir mungil yang sedikit membiru karena udara dingin.

Keduanya sudah tahu bagaimana bibir mereka harus bergerak untuk saling menyalurkan perasaan. Semuanya terjadi begitu alami dengan mata yang terpejam menikmati. Mengecap bagaimana rasa manis yang dihasilkan oleh satu sama lain hingga membuat jantung mereka berdebar cepat.

Mereka seperti itu cukup lama. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar jika mereka sudah ada di puncak dan bianglala berhenti bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Sampai ketika Sehun harus mengerutkan keningnya bingung kita rasa manis bibir Luhan harus tergantikan rasa lain. Sehun menghentikan ciuman mereka untuk menatap si mungil. Napasnya harus tercekat selama beberapa detik kita melihat ada darah yang mengalir dari hidung Luhan yang wajahnya memucat.

"Luhan?" Panggilnya.

Si mungil tidak menjawab. Matanya masih terpejam dan suhu tubuhnya menjadi dingin. Sehun merasa dunianya runtuh saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **December**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal dua puluh lima.

Natal.

Hari yang biasanya dilalui banyak orang dengan lagu-lagu menyenangkan dan tawa bahagia akan sebuah kebersamaan.

Tapi tidak untuk Sehun.

Sehun hampir putus asa. Setelah kencan mereka di bianglala dua hari lalu dan berakhir dengan dia membawa tubuh lemah Luhan ke rumah sakit, Sehun sama sekali belum mendapat kabar dari si mungil. Dia sudah mencoba untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat si mungil di rawat tapi petugas disana mengatakan jika Luhan sudah dipindahkan dan menolak untuk memberitahukan dimana. Sehun juga sudah berulangkali mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, tapi hanya jawaban dari operator yang dia dapatkan dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

Sehun hampir menyerah. Tapi dia masih belum bisa untuk melakukannya. Tidak sebelum Luhan mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Sehun menyandarkan punggung lebarnya ke sofa. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan helaan napas yang dihembuskannya keras-keras. Sehun memang tinggal di flat Luhan sekarang –berharap dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang Luhan lihat ketika si mungil telah kembali. Dan dia juga benar-benar tidak ingin mereka jauh lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **December**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal dua puluh tujuh.

Kalau ada satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Sehun saat ini, maka kata itu adalah kacau. Rambutnya yang biasanya tersisir rapi kini tak karuan. Kantung mata juga terlihat jelas karena kurangnya tidur yang dia alami selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Sehun seperti biasa duduk di sofa Luhan. Punggungnya kembali bersandar dengan mata yang terpejam. Sehun baru saja akan tertidur jika telinganya tidak menangkap bunyi bel flat Luhan yang berdering. Dengan langkah tergesa, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang mengunjungi flat Luhan, atau mungkin itu _memang_ Luhan yang pulang sehingga dia bisa menyambutnya dengan pelukan erat.

Membuka pintu tergesa, Sehun sedikit terkejut ketika dia melihat sosok lain yang bukan Luhan –walaupun dia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan ini sebelumnya. Sosok itu lebih mungil, dengan rambut cokelat yang sedikit terkena salju dan tatapan kosong yang dilayangkan untuknya.

"Luhan merindukanmu." Ucapnya dengan tatapan yang masih sama.

Sehun, meskipun dia penasaran dengan sosok yang ada didepannya, dia lebih memilih untuk menanyakan dimana keberadaan Luhan yang hampir membuatnya gila. "Kau tahu dimana Luhan sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa kau bisa-"

"Luhan merindukanmu." Ulangnya tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab cercaan pertnyaan Sehun, lalu berbalik pergi.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung didepan pintu tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **December**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal tiga puluh satu.

Sehari sebelum tahun berganti, keadaan Sehun masih tetap sama. Masih kacau tanpa ada kabar dari si mungil yang mampu membuat dunianya jungkir balik tak karuan. Satu-satunya yang dia tahu hanya Luhan merindukannya, tidak lebih. Hal yang membuatnya bahagia tapi hancur disaat yang bersamaan. Hal yang membuat siklus hidupnya semakin tidak teratur dari hari ke hari.

Sendainya Luhan tahu jika dia lebih merindukannya.

Sehun masih terlarut dalam pikirannya ketika sekali lagi bel flat Luhan berbunyi. Seperti déjà vu, Sehun melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan empat hari lalu. Dan seperti sebelumnya juga, Sehun tidak menemukan Luhan, tapi menemukan orang lain yang tidak dia ketahui namanya.

Seseorang yang masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Ikut aku."

Terdiam sejenak. Sehun selanjutnya memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apa kau akan mengantarkanku ke tempat Luhan?"

Sosok tadi mengangguk, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sehun mempersiapkan diri kurang dari lima menit untuk mengikuti yang sosok tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **December**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini…?" Kalimat Sehun menggantung. Dia menatap sekeliling dengan raut tak yakin lalu kembali menatap sosok yang berjalan disampingnya –Baekhyun. Orang yang datang ke flat Luhan dan sampai sekarang masih menatapnya dingin.

"Ini memang pemakaman." Seperti mengerti apa yang mengganjal diotak Sehun, Baekhyun menyambung kalimat yang menggantung tadi menjadi sebuah kalimat yang sejujurnya tidak ingin Sehun dengar.

Mencoba berpikir positif, Sehun kembali bertanya pada Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Yang ada hanya langkahnya yang semakin cepat hingga dia berhenti di pusara yang terlihat masih baru. Jari lentiknya kemudian menunjuk ke arah nisan, sedang matanya yang mulai berair menatap Sehun yang termenung.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan membawamu ke Luhan?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. "Luhan disini-" Baekhyun menunjuk makam itu sekali lagi. "-dia sudah pergi."

Sehun masih terdiam. Sama sekali tidak bereaksi dan hanya menatap kosong pusara dan nisan yang memuat nama Luhan didalamnya.

"Luhan sangat mencintaimu…" Baekhyun kembali bicara. Jemarinya tidak lagi ia gunakan untuk menunjuk makam Luhan kini tersembunyi disaku mantel. "Dia sangat mencintaimu sampai dia tidak mau kau melihatnya dalam keadaan rapuh." Lanjutnya.

"Dasar rusa bodoh." Umpat Baekhyun lalu tertawa sambil terisak. Tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap tangis yang dengan kurang ajarnya keluar. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang, aku tahu kau butuh waktu untuk..," Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "untuk _berdua_ dengan Luhan." Sambungnya lalu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **December**

 **.**

 **.**

Termenung. Sehun masih berdiri ditempat yang sama selama sepuluh menit terakhir. Otaknya masih menolak untuk memproses jika didepannya ini adalah makam Luhan. Sosok mungil yang telah menemaninya selama Desember dengan segala tingkahnya yang manis.

Sehun berjalan mendekat lalu berlutut. Tangannya yang bergetar menyentuh nisan kasar yang terbuat dari batu lalu menangis terisak.

"Dasar bodoh…" Ujarnya setelah cukup lama. "Kenapa pikiranmu dangkal sekali?" Sehun tertawa getir, punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap air matanya sendiri. "Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu karena kau sakit, begitu?"

Sehun lalu memajukan tubuhnya untuk mencium nisan Luhan –membayangkan jika nisan itu adalah sosok mungil yang ia rindukan. Membiarkan air matanya turun dan menetes ke nisan tersebut hingga membuatnya berubah warna karena basah. "Kau membuatku menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia, kau tahu?" Sehun mengusap ukiran nama Luhan pelan.

"Maaf..," Lirihnya.

"Maaf karena tidak berada disampingmu disaat terakhir..," Sehun mengecup nisan Luhan. "Tidak tahu jika ada yang aneh dengan wajah pucatmu selama ini..," Kecupan selanjutnya. "Dan tidak sempat mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu meskipun kita sudah melakukan semuanya bersama…"

Sehun untuk sekian kalinya menghela napas panjang. Dikecupnya nisan Luhan sekali lagi lalu berkata. "Aku mencintaimu.., maaf jika aku baru mengatakannya..,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **December**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Setahun kemudian_

Sehun masih tersenyum samar mengingat Desember yang dia lalui tahun lalu. Apalagi ketika bulatan-bulatan putih seperti kapas mulai berjatuhan dan menutupi rambutnya yang pirang. Sehun menarik napas panjang, membiarkan udara dingin memenuhi rongga pernapasannya yang tiba-tiba sesak. Genggamannya pada buket bunga mawar semakin erat. Matanya perlahan terpejam seiring dengan butiran salju yang turun semakin lebat, seolah berusaha membekukan air mata Sehun yang hampir meluncur turun.

Sehun tersenyum getir. Wajahnya mulai memerah dengan bibir yang membiru karena derajat suhu yang semakin turun. Tubuhnya juga sedikit menggigil hingga dia harus merapatkan mantelnya agar sedikit menambah kehangatan.

Mengabaikan kepalanya yang semakin pening, Sehun tetap duduk diam ditempatnya. Matanya yang kembali terbuka mengamati sekeliling yang masih dihiasi oleh pernak-pernik natal yang kelap-kelip –sedikit menyilaukan pandangannya yang mulai mengabur.

Sehun masih tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum ketika pening dikepalanya semakin menjadi. Dia tersenyum ketika pernapasannya semakin sesak karena dipenuhi oleh udara dingin yang dihirupnya sedari tadi. Dan dia bahkan masih tersenyum ketika merasakan matanya yang mulai memberat.

Memberat dan enggan untuk terbuka lebih lama.

Memberat dan akhirnya membuatnya memejamkan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Sehun?"_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menemanimu Desember tahun depan?"_

 _"_ _Maka aku yang akan datang kepadamu agar kita bisa menghabiskan Desember bersama-sama."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

a/n

Dear, Kak HunhanKaisoo a.k.a Mbah Buyutku tersayang. Gimana? Fluff banget kan kak?

Salahkan saja bulan Desember yang bikin saya begini. Wakakakakakak.

Betewe buat readers sekalian yang pengen baca ff hunhan yang unyu-unyu, fluff dan bikin diabetes. Silahkan segera mengunjungi akun **fluffaddict520**! Akan ada banyak author kece disana! Dan siapa tau author kesukaan kalian juga ikut mengisi cerita! Dijamin bikin ketagihan kok sist ^^. Wakakakakakak.

 **AND GET WELL SOON MAMAH LULU :***

520!


End file.
